


Animus Vox

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Did they even realise they could? Did they know it was an option? That nobody would ever stop them or begrudge them this? That it was not a weakness to want someone there? With you?





	Animus Vox

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am, just have it q_q

In the end they fall asleep in a pile on the couch, half their limbs dangling over the edge and faces crushed between lumpy pillows and pointy shoulders.

Shiro closes the line when the silence stretches a bit too long and leans back into his own pillows on the bed. It wasn't almost dawn like it was for the City but it was late and he was tired.

It was nice talking to Cayde and Feros together like this. He barely ever saw Cayde nowadays and Feros was busy half the times he came by the Peak, either with missions or Iron Lord stuff Saladin wanted to discuss.

He sighed and started hard at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Sometimes he missed the City, sometimes he missed not seeing or running with one of His all the time.

Talking to either of them makes it easier. And harder. Takes some of the edge of loneliness off. It always comes back sharper.

Now though, after seeing those two and hearing them in that call? They were so damn alone sitting together on that couch it hurt to see.

Did they even talk to each other? Like actually talk, not hand off reports and throw jabs or even pick each other up with a pat on the back and a comment with a sliver of feeling that they pulled through clenched teeth?

_"What were they afraid of? Catching feelings?"_  He shifted to his side and stifled a sad chuckle. They are so bullheaded.

It was sad, in a way. They were right there and they were afraid to reach out.

(Did they even realise they could? Did they know it was an option? That nobody would ever stop them or begrudge them this? That it was not a weakness to want someone there? With you?)

Shiro was asleep before he even realised it.

\---

Cayde's face was mushed into Feros' shoulder when he woke up. He doesn't open his eyes, doesn't feel like moving either.

(He is comfy right where he is and nothing short of Ikora busting open his door will get him up. He _likes_  this spot dammit.)

He just takes a deep breath, gets a good wiff of the lingering smell of damp earth clinging on the Nightstalker, and goes right back to sleep.

\---

When Feros wakes up he is on his back, one arm and leg dangling towards the floor and he can't move them even if he wanted to.

He blinks open his eyes and looks down to a horn almost right into his optic. He brings his face back and leans back down.

If Cayde was still asleep then it was a _really_  slow morning. He breathes slow and then slower.

Feros hasn't had a 'slow morning' in years.

He might as well savour it.

(And if he enjoys this? With Solar warmth draped over him and everything silent for once? He'll take it.)

**Author's Note:**

> they have been roasting over the fire for years now (and they will continue for some years yet, im not done with them)


End file.
